Tables are used around the world to allow residents of a home to place things, eat, or put their feet up and relax. There presently exist tables, for example, which use hinges to lift the table top closer to the eye level of the user. However, presently there exists a need for a table which is multi-functional and can adapt to the need of the user. For example, present tables do not provide seating nor do they provide modularity so as to allow a user to turn the table top into a game board or wine rack or paper towel dispenser or any other useful addition.
Thus, there presently exists a need for a table having the described modularity and storage capabilities. The present invention provides storage for stools or chairs as well as modularity as to the height and use of the table top. Other tables have been designed in an attempt to reach this goal but none have the desired efficiency and reliability.
Therefore, it is an object of this invention to provide improvements which overcome the aforementioned inadequacies of the prior art devices and methods and provide and improvement which is a significant contribution to the advancement of table art.
Another object of this invention is to provide a table which can store a set of stools or chairs.
Another object of this invention is to provide a table which can be raised or lowered using jack screws.
Another object of this invention is to provide a table which is modular such that the user can rearrange the structure of the coffee table to the user's desired arrangement.
Another object of this invention is to provide a table which can be turned into a gaming table quickly and efficiently.
Another object of this invention is to provide a table which saves space by storing various components within itself when not in use.
Another object of this invention is to provide stools which have a cavity to receive a table top or bench and hold the stools together while the table is being used as a table.
Another object of this invention is to provide a table which can be turned into a bar.
Another object of this invention is to provide a table having a manual method of lifting or lowering the height of a table top or bench.
The foregoing has outlined some of the pertinent objects of this invention. These objects should be construed to be merely illustrative of some of the more prominent features and applications of the intended invention. Many other beneficial results can be attained by applying the disclosed invention in a different manner or modifying the invention within the scope of the disclosure. Accordingly, other objects and a fuller understanding of the invention may be had by referring to the summary of the invention and the detailed description of the preferred embodiment in addition to the scope of the invention defined by the claims taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.